conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Purgatory
Welcome to the Purgatory! We hope your stay here brings you fun and excitement! If you decide to move here, be sure to check out the history, previews and specific interesting articles on the Purgatory's and the Duma's function and history! This is the hub page for the Purgatory. Introduction The Purgatory is a planet that orbits the star Ognyenij at a distance of 0.82 AU, surface temperature at an average 49 Co and a surface area of approximately 480,000,000 km2. The Purgatory, officially named Dom, home, got its name from the continuously vicious heats and extremely frequent and devastating forest fires. It has a day cycle of 27 Earth hours and is orbited by two very minor moons, Dan and Noch, Day and Night, named after the time of day when they become visible at any given spot on the planet except the extreme polar areas. It is the home planet of the Russian Stellar Federation, housing tens of billions of people. It is located somewhere near the middle of the Centaurus arm, somewhere between 65 000 and 68 000 light years away from the Earth. The Stellar Federation itself is bordered by the German Republic and a small pallete of alien races. Overview History The Purgatory is the center of the Russian universe. Having a central position amongst the "core worlds", them being the Purgatory, Kolya, Ulaan and the Fringe, left the Purgatory in a slightly priviledged position after the Awakening. In 2054, after nearly a decade of war between Eurasia and the Americas, the world was left very vulnerable but not quite devastated. After several decades of state-funded research, the CIS finally had a breakthrough in space travel in 2091, when up until that moment humankind had set foot on only the Moon, Mars, Phobos and Deimos. The breakthrough was an extremely experimental and unstable near-light propulsion that alters spatial dimensions to reach the speeds of 0.99''c but at the expense of precise steering and with the possible side-effects that include, but aren't limited to, spatial distortions, mass-into-energy hull dissolution, high-speed colisions whose combined speed far exceeds 1.0''c and a huge, near-infinite G gravity field; after all, this propulsion was untested, and there were only two engines that could go that fast. After signing an agreement with the European Confederacy the CIS and the European Confederacy were to cooperate in extraterrestrial activities. In 2117 the newly-formed''' EATTA''' ('E'uro'A'''sian '''T'rans'T'''errestrial '''A'gency) started sketching up plans for colonisation of Mars, Jupiter's moons and other stellar objects. The early neal-light propulsion engines resurfaced after years of serecy and disuse. In 2121, the recycled hulls and computers of scavenged spacecraft and various computer systems were dragged to Ufa-Salavat in Russia and for the next eight years the EATTA teams worked to make a spacecraft capable of withstanding near-light travel. The CIS intervened in the construction in 2129 by commisioning titanium hulls and a quantum computer with the speed of 13.4 GHz and capacity of 32 GQb (Gigaqubits), with an estimated life of around 75 years before decoherence destroys the system. They also commissioned a backup classical computer of unreleased specifications. Category: